The Plan
by FaeSolo
Summary: When Kurt had a plan, and a set goal, he always got it. And right now, he wanted Blaine. And he had the perfect way to get him. Some Klaine PWP, somewhat of a songfic. You'll see.


**A/N: **Just some PWP Klaine ;). Please R&R, this is my first time publishing any smut that I've written :).

Kurt Hummel was a man with a plan. And when Kurt had a plan, and a set goal, he always got it. And right now, he wanted Blaine. And he had the perfect way to get him. Blaine had admitted to him that he was a hardcore Katy Perry fan, about as obsessed with her as Kurt was with Lady Gaga. So Kurt had decided that he was going to sing a song for Blaine, in his tightest clothes possible. As soon as he had finished putting on the tight t-shirt and extremely skinny skinny jeans, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, it's open!" He called.

Blaine entered the room, and Kurt could practically see his jaw drop from across the room. Kurt smirked and turned around to face him. "Blaine, sit down." He pointed at his bed and Blaine sat down. Kurt noted the curious look in his eyes, and decided to confess a bit.

"Blaine, I haven't been completely honest about my feelings towards you." Here Blaine raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt cut him off. "No, don't say anything yet. I have a song that I think would express my feelings for you _perfectly._"

Here he pulled out his iPod and hooked it into the speakers, selecting the karaoke version of the song he wanted. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock _

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock _

It was hard for him to resist laughing out loud at the shocked look on Blaine's face, but he also noticed the look of desire in his eyes as Kurt swayed his hips with the music and that was what kept Kurt going.

_Word on the street_

_You got something to show me, me_

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery_

_I'm intrigued for a peek_

_Heard it's fascinating_

_Come on, baby; let me see_

_What you hidin' underneath_

Kurt really was intrigued at the thought of what Blaine hid beneath the uniform. He had heard some sexual jokes from David about locker rooms and Blaine being "hung like a horse" but he honestly didn't know whether or not he should believe it.

_Words up your sleeves_

_Such a tease_

_Wanna see the show, oh_

_In 3D, a movie_

_Heard it's beautiful_

_Be the judge_

_And my girls' gonna take a vote, oh_

_Come on, baby; let me see_

_What you hiding underneath_

He kept swaying his hips and got closer to the bed where Blaine sat, noticing how Blaine's breathing seemed faster as he got closer.

_I want the jaw dropping, eye popping_

_Head turning, body shocking_

_I want my heart throbbing_

_Ground shaking, shoe stomping, amazing_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken_

_Boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'mma peace out if you don't give me the payoff_

_Come on, baby; let me see_

_What you hidin' underneath_

If this song didn't show his feelings for Blaine, he didn't know what would. This clearly said "I WANT YOU. RIGHT NOW." And judging by the looks the older boy was giving him, Blaine wanted him as well.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you waiting for?_

_It's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kind of guy_

_I bet it's beautiful_

_Come on, baby; let me see_

_What you hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your_

He began to get more sexual with his dance moves. He pretended he was dancing with Blaine, and obviously that got a rise out of Blaine because the next thing Kurt knew, Blaine had shoved him against the wall and was kissing him roughly. Kurt kissed him back with intense passion. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and they battled for dominance before Kurt relented and allowed Blaine to take control. Blaine ran his hands all over Kurt's torso and Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, moaning into the kiss. Blaine removed his lips from Kurt's and began to kiss his neck, gently at first, and then he began to nip at it. He stopped to suck at a certain part and Kurt's eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head as he moaned in pleasure.

Kurt quickly pulled Blaine's shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground, staring at Blaine's perfect chest. He began to nip and suck his way down Blaine's torso, being sure to pay special attention to his nipples, which were apparently very sensitive. He could feel the older boy's erection pressing into his leg and he slid down onto his knees. He pulled off his jeans and boxers, exposing Blaine's throbbing cock. His eyes widened as he realized that David actually was right. Blaine WAS hung like a horse. He began to sing quietly:

_Oh my god_

_No exaggeration_

_Boy, all this time was worth the waiting_

_I just shed a tear_

_I am so unprepared_

_You got the finest architecture_

_And the rainbow-looking treasure's_

_Such a sight to see_

_And it's all for me_

He looked up as he felt Blaine run his hands through his hair and smiled at him. Blaine smiled back at him. "Kurt, you don't have to do this unless you want to."

Kurt almost laughed. "Blaine, didn't you pay attention to the song? This is EXACTLY what I want to do." With that, he lowered his mouth to Blaine's cock and began by slowly circling his tongue around the head. He heard Blaine's sharp intake of breathe and took that as sign he was doing good so far. He slowly licked the whole thing from the head to his balls and took one ball in his mouth, sucking on it as his hand pumped at the shaft. He pulled his mouth away and took the head into his mouth, at least, as much as was possible. Blaine moaned and ran his hands through Kurt's hair, pushing his cock further into the wet heat of the soprano's mouth. Kurt used his hand to pump what he couldn't fit into his mouth, and seemed like the older boy was about to come when he pulled himself out of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine extended his hand to Kurt and pulled him to the bed, removing his clothes as he did so. "Do you have anything?" Kurt nodded and reached to the bedside table, pulling out a condom and a tube of lube. Blaine took the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers before laying Kurt face down on the bed. When Kurt sent him a questioning look Blaine merely said "It hurts a lot less this way." Kurt trusted his judgment and laid there. He felt a finger probing at his entrance and involuntarily clenched up. "Relax baby. It'll be good, I promise." Blaine kissed the back of his neck and Kurt felt himself relaxing enough that Blaine was able to slip his finger into Kurt's entrance. Kurt moaned in pleasure as Blaine pumped the finger in and out before slipping in another, and then another. Blaine curled his fingers just right in order to hit Kurt's prostate and the younger boy let out a small cry of pleasure."

"Blaine... please." He panted.

"What do you want Kurt? Say it." Blaine teased him.

"Blaine, I want-no, I NEED you inside me right now."

There was no way Blaine could resist that and he quickly slipped the condom on and covered it in lube before slowly sliding into Kurt's tight hole. It was so hard to resist the urge to just start pounding him, but he knew it was Kurt's first time and he wanted to be somewhat gentle. He was soon all the way in and he waited a moment for Kurt to adjust.

"Blaine... Move. NOW!" Blaine began to thrust into that tight heat, slowly at first but he started to get faster and rougher, Kurt's moans and cries of pleasure encouraging him. He made sure to hit Kurt's prostate every time, knowing neither of them were going to last long. He reached around to wrap his hand around Kurt's weeping erection and began to pump it. It was then that Kurt lost it.

"Ugh... Blaineeeeeeeee!" He cried out in orgasm. The clenching of his walls were enough to send Blaine over the edge as well. Blaine pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to the smaller boy. "Well... was that how you wanted it to go?"

Kurt smiled sleepily, all worn out after all of that. "Yes. Blaine I... I..." Blaine stared at him. "...I love you."

Blaine grinned, a huge grin that stretched from eye to eye. "I love you too Kurt." He pecked Kurt on the lips before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the both of them. "Now, let's get some sleep, eh?" Kurt nodded and Blaine rested his arms on Kurt's waist before drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you Katy." Kurt whispered before falling asleep as well.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock _

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock _


End file.
